I feel pretty unpretty
by xBettiolx13
Summary: songfic. my OC is in love with her bestfriend but he is dating an aphrodite girl. basicly this is a story about how girls should feel pretty about themselves no matter what. character from book Nico and Drew. song: I feel pretty/unpretty glee sang it


**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing Percy Jackson, if I did i would be a famous author who is very rich**

**all I own from this little one shot are my OC's Taylor and Izzy**

**and the song well that belongs to the writters I first heard it on Glee and fell in love with it and odly enough I got insperation for this!**

**R&R please**

**I would like to dedicate this stor to one of my friends again because she loved the story and toldme to post it**

* * *

><p><strong>I feel prettyunpretty**

Taylor POV (OC)

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too,

I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you?

The boy I like is dating Drew from the Aphrodite cabin.

She is said to be the most beautiful girl at camp.

She makes alot of girls feel unpretty, example: me!

She's the girl who at first look almost every boy falls in love with her instantly.

She complains how hard her life is ,

she doesn't know how easy her's is compared to all the other girls,

she gets whoever she wants in the snap of a finger.

She decided she wants my bestfriend and crush Nico di Angelo.

I wish she could have my life for one day and see how easy her life is compared to the other girls.

I was told I was beautiful, but it means nothing to him, not when he has the child of the goddess of beauty.

Look into the mirror who's inside there,

the one with the long hair, same old me again today.

I look into the mirror and see myself,

my shoulder length auburn curly hair that brings out my bright blue eyes

and the dust of freckles sprinkled across my nose.

I'm cute looking, not pretty.

Same old me again today.

I'm so unpretty compared to Drew and the other Aphrodite girls.

Drew gets the guy and who do I get? No one important.

My outside look cool, my insides are blue,

everytime I think I'm through it's because of you.

On the outside I look perfectly fine, on the inside I'm not fine,

not at all.

I talk to Nico all the time and he doesn't notice.

I guess my acting skills are quite good.

Fooled him didn't I?

When he brings her up in a conversation that's when it hurts,

not when we are laughing and having a good time.

I see them together laughing and joking around it hurts to see, it used be him and I.

Everytime I think I'm through it's because of her.

My cabin door opened. In walked Nico.

He smiled at me and even though I was hurtting I couldn't help but smile back.

" hey Tay" he greeted

" knock much?" I grinned " so what's new?" I asked

" I'm going out with Drew tonight-"

that's where I zoned out. Why her?

I've tried different ways

but it's all the same at the end of the day I have myself to blame,

I'm just trippin'

I've tried to get over my feelings for him, it just won't work.

I've tried different ways but nothing seems to work. I still love him.

It's like Aphrodite is playing a game of somesort.

At the end of the day I have myself to blame for this.

If I just told him things could have happened differently.

I could have either been been happy with him, or I could have lost him.

He would atleast know my feelings for him.

You can buy your hair if it won't grow,

you can fix your hair nose if you say so,

you can buy all the make-up that M.A.C can make,

but if you can look inside you find out who am I too,

be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

Maybe if I looked more like Drew, Nico might like me more.

My hair won't grow past my shoulders and I don't wear much make-up.

So I'll buy exstensions for my hair

and for the make-up I'll buy the best brand, and wear more than just eyeliner and eye-shadow.

I'll get the best brand from someone.

At that moment my friend Izzy from the Iris cabin stormed in

" hey loser, what's up?" she asked

" Izzy, do you think I'm pretty?" I asked

" yes Tay, you are very pretty" she told me

" then why do I feel so damn unpretty?" I asked

" because we have walking barbie dolls here, wearing all the make-up M.A.C can make" she told me.

M.A.C must be the best brand to buy.

" Taylor, if this is about Drew and Nico-"

" I'ts not" I cut her off

" Tay, Nico is an idiot he should have choosen you over the barbie doll"

she said getting up and walking to the door.

" Izzy, your my bestfriend your supposed to say that" I muttered

" true, but I reall mean it Tay" she told me as she walked down the path back to the Iris cabin.

When she was gone I ran to the Aphrodite cabin and let them give me a makeover.

They were all very excited that I let them.

I feel pretty, but unpretty

I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright,

never insecure until I met you, now I'm bein' stupid.

After the Aphrodite girls finished the makeover I looked in the mirror.

I smiled at myself, I looked so pretty, they did a good job.

I looked at myself again then frowned.

I have never felt so insecure before why now? Love.

Love does strange things to you doesn't it? Now I'm being stupid.

I used to be so cute to me,

just a little bit skinny,

why do I look to all these things?

To keep you happy,

maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me.

I ran to the bathroom and scrubbed the make-up off my face.

I always thought I was cute, maybe alittle skinny.

Why do I look to all these things now? To make Nico notice me, but it never changed a thing.

Maybe get rid of him and I'll be myself again,

the old me, the one who could careless what boys thought.

My outsides are cool, my insides are blue,

everytime I think I'm through it's because of you,

i've tried different ways but it's all the same,

at the end of the day I have myself to blame,

keep on trippin'.

You can buy your hair if it won't grow,

you can fix your nose if you say so,

you can buy all the make-up that M.A.C can make,

but if you can look inside you, find out who am I too,

be in a position to make you feel so damn unpretty.

I watched as Nico and Drew walked by my cabin lauging and joking around.

I wish I could be her, she has the looks and she has the boy.

I blame myself for this, my feelings for him still haven't changed and they most likely won't.

It's time that I let my bestfriend go and be with the girl he wants,

and I should just be happy for him.

I smiled at the two of them.

I feel pretty,

oh so pretty,

I feel pretty and witty and bright

and I pitty any girl who isn't me tonight.

I looked in the mirror again, this time I really looked.

I saw how pretty I really was for the first time.

Maybe I don't look like Drew and the Aphrodite cabin but neither do any other girls at camp.

Maybe I don't have the looks or the guy but hey every girl is pretty in their own way.

Even me.

I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled the tittle:

10 things that make me pretty

I feel pretty, but unpretty

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? hate it? tell me in a review :)<strong>

**constructive critism and advice for future storries would be great**

**than you**

**~xBettiolx13**


End file.
